


办公室

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 四十斤肉最新一期角色设定衍生。艺能局金局长X人气PD曺圭贤别太认真了。OOC都是我的别骂了别骂了…有错字不顺的明天回来改，太困了。好久没开车写得不好看不下去可以跑路…TT我尽力了。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 6





	办公室

**Author's Note:**

> 四十斤肉最新一期角色设定衍生。  
> 艺能局金局长X人气PD曺圭贤  
> 别太认真了。OOC都是我的别骂了别骂了…  
> 有错字不顺的明天回来改，太困了。  
> 好久没开车写得不好看不下去可以跑路…TT  
> 我尽力了。

刚和两组制作团队开过会的金局长异常疲惫，一共才六个人，为什么这么吵。他揉了揉耳朵和鼻梁，坐在柔软的办公椅上，看着玻璃窗外面的城市线。今天是阳光明媚的一天，全景落地窗的视野格外好，总算抚平了局长心里那点不愉快。反正海PD说他能请到人，那就等着开工吧。不行的话，就都炒掉好了，反正艺能局里又不缺人，明星PD，CP多的是。

金厉旭抬手解开胸口的扣子，不过大中午的，要说他为什么中午没有去吃饭……

时间拨回开会的时候，曺PD提出的局长观察真人秀深得他的心，甚至曺PD直接走过去和他拥抱握手。不过，局长的位置离着其他人远了些没有听到那一句低语。拥抱的时候，曺PD温柔的在金局长耳边"要求"他在办公室等一下他，一起吃午餐。

至于为什么一个PD可以要求局长，当然是因为不可告人的办公室恋情。曺圭贤在刚进入艺能局还是个新人PD的时候就认识了还是CP的金厉旭，那时候曺圭贤也是在他手下工作。他们谁都没想到，金厉旭走了好运，平步青云愣是当上了局长，虽然曺PD已经有大火的综艺，但离着CP的位置大概是缺了点运气，不过男朋友是局长的话，他似乎也没有什么所谓了。

金厉旭还沉浸在窗外的美景的时候，办公室的门被叩响了。

“请进。”

进来的自然是曺圭贤，金厉旭的瞳孔晃了晃，不知道该怎么面对自己的男朋友，是高冷面瘫的局长呢，还是……

曺圭贤很快就给了他答案

“金局长，在等我？”曺PD在进入办公室的时候就变了眼神，平时因为高傲又暴脾气的曺PD瞬间变得温柔多了，甚至放松极了。稍微松了松领口，走到金厉旭的办公桌前，双手撑着桌子低头看着金厉旭。

“曺…曺PD，你说要见我…”金厉旭吞了吞口水，他从来不怕曺圭贤发火的样子，因为他知道他的圭圭是不会对他发火的，被自己的员工俯视感觉并不是很好，但那是他男朋友，一切就变得不同了。  
“有乖乖戴着我送的项链呢……”曺圭贤轻轻勾起金厉旭胸口的挂坠  
“当然……”金厉旭陡然放松了下来，看向曺圭贤的眼睛，金丝眼镜，真的很合适啊……每天看到男朋友都在感慨颜值的也就是自己了吧。全然放下局长的架子，变成了甜甜的小男友。  
“还没有吃饭？”曺圭贤感受到自家男友投来的灼热视线，不禁轻笑着松开了那个刻着KyuWook的长颈鹿型吊坠，幼稚的很，明明是高冷面瘫的局长，偏偏对可爱的长颈鹿着迷，曺圭贤就直接送了他一个项链。  
“当然啦……”金厉旭双手撑着脸，把脸颊肉都挤了出来，粉红的唇瓣嘟嘟着，比软糖还诱人“还不是你非要找我，所以中午吃什么？”  
“不吃什么”曺圭贤伸手捏着厉旭的下颌，用指腹按着他那软嘟嘟的唇瓣，又松开手绕到办公桌后面半坐在桌子上，俯身吻着那粉唇。  
“怎么能不吃，唔……”厉旭迷迷糊糊就被人吻住，脑子里还是想点的外卖。曺圭贤的双手握着金厉旭的肩膀，转而揽着他的腰把他抱起来放在腿上坐好。仿佛一个精致的娃娃，乖乖的坐在他面前。金厉旭被吻的有点缺氧，自觉地把双手搭在他肩膀上。还没等他开口，曺圭贤的吻就从他敏感的颈部开始慢慢点起火来。金厉旭不安的扭扭身子，刚想说能不能吃完饭再说，就突然后知后觉的领悟到，好像自己才是那个“午饭”  
“圭圭……”私底下，金厉旭一直喊他圭圭，用他略尖细的声音讲出来总带着几分撒娇的味道，在爱人的吻的加持下，又增添了几分勾引的意味。  
“我们金局长的办公室，风景真的很好呢”曺圭贤太熟悉金厉旭身上的每一处敏感位置，但他现在只想去那最温软的后穴里，天知道他看到一本正经穿着黑色西装的金厉旭时，心底的占有欲疯长着几乎要吞噬他开会的理智，连午饭都不想吃，只想先来发泄出自己欲望。

金厉旭今天的会开得也是乱七八糟，他好像是头一遭看见自己男友戴着圆框金丝眼镜，平时要么理工男一样的粗黑框，要么隐形。好看到疯掉的样子让他移不开眼。他知道圭贤想要什么，索性自己解开了皮带脱掉裤子。只是刚坐回他腿上就听到一句“局长的办公室”，他才意识到这里是办公室，虽然楼层很高，但是门所在的墙体是一面单向镜，他能看到外面的员工，但外面看只是镜面。即使有员工盯着这里看，也不过是在看镜子。可对于在这里做爱的他来说，就完全是public的状态。刺激和羞耻的感觉让他的脸颊通红，耳朵更是红的要滴出血。微微勃起的下体隔着布料和曺圭贤的摩擦着，几乎要把脑袋埋在对方的胸口里。  
“反正……快点做完就好了”开弓没有回头箭，总不能现在再装成什么事都没有吧。上任的这一个礼拜，他们两个为了避嫌连接吻都没有几次，更别说约会还是上床。金厉旭几乎自暴自弃了，反正现在外面几乎没有人，只有几个午睡的员工。  
“我的午餐，我要好好享用”曺圭贤低声在他耳边说着，从口袋里掏出准备好的一管润滑挤在指尖上就扔在一旁的地上，乳白色的膏体随着体温和摩擦乳化成粘稠的保护膜附在金厉旭的肠壁上，有段时间没有被异物侵占过的后穴，扩张起来变得缓慢很多。金厉旭只能尽力放松，他知道等下进来的是要比手指更粗的性器。曺圭贤的手指十分纤长，几乎可以摸到金厉旭的敏感凸起。稍长的指甲在他敏感点附近挠了挠，激的金厉旭一抖，垂着眼角，委屈的看着始作俑者。  
“圭圭不可以这样的……”他扭了扭身子反而又无意间蹭到了几下，忍不住发出几声轻吟。随即用手掌裹着曺圭贤勃起的下体，轻轻抚慰。  
“嗯？那局长说要做什么呢？”嘴上问着他的意思，手上的扩张也没有停，刚刚敞开的领口又解开了几个扣子，用舌尖去舔弄粉红的乳尖。  
“要……唔…痒，圭圭……”乳尖被舔弄的挺立起来，不自觉的继续扭动着，却又和伸进体内的手指摩擦，搞得金厉旭坐立不安。  
“既然，我是局长……曺PD，就应该，嗯，听我的……”  
“那么，请说……”  
“进来……”  
“哪里呢？”曺圭贤停下了扩张，慢条斯理的吻着金厉旭温热柔软的耳垂。  
“后……后面”金厉旭咬着牙说着。突然停下的扩张让他后穴一阵空虚，更加不耐烦的扭动着屁股蹭着他的西裤。他几乎能看到曺圭贤那精致的镜框背后眼底暗藏着的腹黑。  
“要圭圭，操我……”他闭着眼小声说了出来，他不是第一次被这样吊着了，即使被欲望支配也不忘想要速战速决。  
“好的，我的金局长。”

金厉旭的桌面东西意外的不多，或者说他总是整理的很好。被放在桌面上的厉旭，双腿自然的分开，双手揽着曺圭贤的肩膀，主动的吻上了他唇瓣，这次他没有闭上眼睛，他不知道有多喜欢这样近距离的看着他长长睫毛投下的阴影和他眼下的那颗漂亮的痣。办公室的隔音很好，但是他也不想声音太大，他从来没在这里做过，也不知道助理会不会进来。用男友的唇瓣堵住声音刚刚好。毕竟金厉旭从来都不是个傻白甜恋人。

尽管如此，曺圭贤顶进来的时候还是痛的他呜咽出声，眼角染上了几分红色被泪水沁湿。双腿几乎没有力气去夹住他的腰，只是配合着他的抽插晃动着纤细的小腿。  
“还疼吗？”曺圭贤不是心急的人，只是他今天很饿需要金厉旭给他补充能量，从金厉旭被宣布上任那天晚上庆祝的酒精促使他们做了一次后，就忍到了现在。他用手指给他擦着落下的眼泪。  
“没事……圭圭可以继续……”金厉旭轻轻咬一口曺圭贤的唇瓣，伸出小猫一样的舌头舔了一下咬过的地方。  
得了应允的曺圭贤再次向更深处进发，猛地一用力便碰到那凸起，金厉旭不由得轻呼一声，又咬紧了下唇。反复碰撞之下，金厉旭又被操的七荤八素的，性器也高高立起。  
“金局长真的要射在属下的衬衫上吗？”曺圭贤坏心眼的用指腹摩擦着厉旭的铃口，趁他仰着脖子，去吻他暴露在空气中的喉结，仿佛要抓住猎物最脆弱的部位。  
“嗯……不……”金厉旭早就没有力气去思考到底应该射在哪里这个问题，他唯一的一点理智就是不能现在释放出来，不然曺圭贤根本走不出办公室。  
曺圭贤慢慢停下动作，从他身体里退了出来。反而让金厉旭不自觉用腿环住了他的腰，想要继续。  
“乖，换一下再继续。”他的掌心轻抚厉旭的腿侧“放松……”  
“呜……”金厉旭这才不舍得放下了腿，任曺圭贤把他翻了个身压在桌子上。他早就没什么力气站稳了，只是靠双手撑着。还没等曺圭贤插动几下他就再也忍不住射出一股浓稠的液体在桌子上。他勉强抬起头，才发现出去吃午饭的员工也陆陆续续的回来了一半，羞耻心瞬间侵占了他的刚被高潮冲刷过的大脑。曺圭贤不会轻易放自己的小男友就这么结束。一手扯下他上身的衣物挂在手臂上，一边舔着他的后脊。金厉旭就像猫儿一样，后颈和后背都相当敏感。他只觉得四肢百骸都被细细的电流触过一样。下体又有了要抬头的趋势。  
“不要……嗯，圭圭快点嘛……”金厉旭顾不得什么别的了，使出了对于自己对象百试百灵的撒娇，甚至背着手拽着他的衣角。他比曺圭贤大一岁，撒气娇来却是自然熟练。  
金厉旭清澈的声音变得有点沙哑，沾染着情欲的撒娇仿佛导火索。曺圭贤到底也抵不住情人的勾引，用力在他身体里冲撞几下之后也全部将精液灌入他的肠道。微微喘着埋在他颈窝里。

金厉旭也不是没有准备，他在回了办公室后，就拿出了香水轻轻在耳后颈部都沾上了一些，海盐鼠尾草。星星点点的咸加上微涩的鼠尾草，是曺圭贤喜欢的浪漫。就只是一点点就好了，他想着。  
“你用香水了，但是开会时候没有”  
“因为我知道圭圭你要来”  
“其实不需要的……”曺圭贤的手覆上金厉旭按在桌面上的手，手指从他的指缝里滑入，扣住他的手掌“灵九身上的味道就很好闻。”  
“我身上，有味道吗？”金厉旭试图嗅嗅自己身上的味道  
“有”曺圭贤侧头吻吻他颈侧挂着的汗珠“一直都有。”  
“所以下次还在办公室吧……金局长”  
“呀！你不要得寸进尺啊！”金厉旭一抬头发现几乎所有员工都回来了”等一下助理也要回来了！”  
“让她在外面等着就是了。”  
“你又没锁门啊混蛋。”

直到清理干净现场，金厉旭还是觉得梦幻，刚才居然在那么多人“面前”做了，以后自己要怎么直视这面墙啊！他好像都没法直视自己的办公桌了，屁股还疼着，几乎不能好好坐在椅子上。他现在甚至想要开除曺PD了，理由就是，扰乱局长工作。金厉旭咬得笔头都要变形了，上面都是乱七八糟的牙印。  
“局，局长……”助理在一旁一脸无助。“童CP要见您”  
“不见！”  
“今天下午休息！另外给我订一份，啊不，两份！炸物炒年糕。”  
“您一个人吃？”  
“对！”  
助理哆哆嗦嗦的离开了办公室，金厉旭立刻从椅子上弹了起来揉着酸疼的屁股。曺圭贤这家伙就知道带润滑剂也不知道带药膏，这一下午要怎么熬啊…………


End file.
